


Gods and Wonders

by Maiokoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kenma is done with his pining, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Romance, Tengu, arranged marriage is also a loose term, historical japan, side pairings, some deceit is involved, trickery if you will, very loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: Karasuno's traditions state that at birth, the children of the village leader will be offered as partners to the gods. None have ever taken that offer, and so it faded into just another ritual, like naming or introductions.Unfortunately, Daichi has attracted the apparent attentions of a god and that long held tradition makes it's spectacular return.Daichi is not amused.





	Gods and Wonders

“What?”

“I said—“

“No, no, I heard you the first time. _What?”_

He was twenty-one, next in line to lead their small village. As the only child of the village priestess, he would continue in his mother’s footsteps. As the only child of the village chief, he would take on his father’s duties. He’d always hoped for a younger sibling, one who would take some of the burden, but his parents had always praised his level head and sense of responsibility, even as a child. He’d even asked once, if a little desperately, for a sibling but they’d confessed they didn’t see the need.

Because, apparently, taking on two of the most time consuming roles would be _child’s_ play for him. Obviously. Because why have two roles when they could condense it to one?

Luckily, it’d been decided that his cousin would take on the role of a priest, thus reliving some of the burden, so, small mercies, but he wouldn’t be giving up the role entirely. He was to be the face of major rituals—something about placating the fears of the people? It wasn’t for a while yet, so he still had a lot of time to learn, but, well…

“What do you _mean_ , I’ve been claimed? What does that even mean?”

Their chief smiled down at him and Daichi felt distinctly out of control. This was a new experience for him, very new, and he didn’t much like it. “You know our traditions, Daichi,” his father scolded gently, not meaning to punish, but to merely remind.

There were a lot of traditions and Daichi stood there for a long moment, sorting through them. Claimed. What did _claiming_ mean? Was it the bloodline? The family status? Oh, no, was this about his aunt from over the mountain? Because as much as he loved her, he couldn’t take on the responsibilities of _two_ villages, just the one was fine, thanks.

Or…

“Shimizu actually went through with it and I’m engaged?” While that was still concerning, Kiyoko was nice enough, if a little quiet, and if he was to marry, he wouldn’t mind it being her. “Was he drunk again? Because I already told him—repeatedly, in-fact—that I didn’t—“

“No, no, Daichi, it’s not Mashirao,” his father stopped him, hands raised calmly. His mother had been quiet up until this point, but she rose now, her robes floating behind her. She smiled, something sad in it, and Daichi wondered what he was missing.

She raised a hand, resting it against his cheek. He stood still, watching her quietly. She took her time to form her words, and both he and his father let her. She dropped her eyes after a moment, brows pulling together. “Hiroshi, it’s so—“ She looked to her husband, but he returned her look sadly. “It’s so outdated, and never been bothered before. Why would…? Why now, why our _son_?” She looked desperate, whatever it was breaking her level façade.

“Mayumi, you know our traditions,” his father spoke gently.

She pursed her lips, then looked back up at him. Daichi had a head over her slight frame, taking after his father’s side, and he swore he saw tears in her eyes. “A god has taken interest in you, Daichi.”

Ah. _Claimed_. That’s what he’d forgotten.

“What.”

* * *

 

Asahi was panicking.

That wasn’t unusual, but Daichi usually didn’t have the patience for his cousin’s panicking. But while Daichi lounged in a nest of cushions, pillows, and blankets, and Asahi frantically paced around the room, Daichi wasn’t bothered. “You’re going to drive yourself into a faint.”

“But—but—there’s just—there’s so much to do—and I—and _you—_ and—and—“ Asahi stopped his pacing, chest heaving, before he raised his hands to scrub at his hair, ruining what effort he’d put into it. “ _Traditions!_ ” Asahi wailed and Daichi rolled around in his nest, bringing a blanket over him and rearranging himself until only his eyes and nose remained, watching his cousin. Asahi turned frantic eyes to him, shoulders slumping. “Daichi… Daichi, what’re you _doing_?” He sounded so defeated, so done, that Daichi almost pitied him.

Almost.

“Making myself comfortable. Would you like to join me?” Asahi looked about ten seconds away from crying, so Daichi burrowed just a little deeper in his bundle. “It’s quite nice, I have to say.” Asahi let out a whimper, making his way across the small rug to sink onto the sofa.

“Why aren’t you more concerned?” was his cousin’s demand, but Asahi was staring up at the ceiling forlornly, not looking at him. Daichi wiggled forward, resting his chin on the cushioned ledge.

“What’s done is done. Nothing is set in stone yet, but there’s also nothing to stop it right now. Why panic over something I can’t control?”

While the village was celebrating such good tidings, it hadn’t sunk in just yet that if he went off to become the bride—he didn’t like that term, he much preferred partner, but _tradition_ said bride—of a god, there would be no one to take over. Of-course, Asahi was a cousin, the son of his father’s younger sister, but tradition always dictated the actual chief’s family. As he wasn’t dead, things were about to be knocked into panic mode very soon. And once they realized that, he wondered how long it would be until the villagers themselves spoke out against the union, against the god in question. It might not reach _that_ level, but theirs was a land steeped in superstitions and tradition. Losing the next chief _and_ priest might just cause a revolt.

“Shouldn’t that messenger be here soon?”

While a god may express an interest, there had to be a courtship period. And after the agreed upon period, they would meet and be wed, assuming both agreed. Daichi didn’t necessarily have a choice in the matter— _traditions and all—_ but after meeting properly, the god may instead favor him as a priest and the wedding would be cancelled and their home blessed.

Daichi hoped for the latter.

“And there’s… there’s _no_ way you can get out of it?” Asahi warbled, not for the first time.

“I’ve checked, mother has checked, you’ve _triple_ checked. I’m sure.” Asahi let out a truly pathetic whimper and Daichi burrowed back into his nest. In light of his newest status as _courted_ , his parents had allowed him leave from everything. Lessons in rituals? Put off until a later date. Meetings for complaints with his father? Postponed. Studying? Eh. Until this whole thing was decided, they were looking into alternatives, should he be whisked away on a whirlwind romance to be the consort of a god. Asahi was first choice, but they weren’t going to tell him that yet; Asahi would probably bolt and then they’d have to track him down. It’s a hassle they’d rather wait until he had no choice or opportunity to flee.

Which was somewhat disturbing, when Daichi thought about it, but nevertheless necessary.

The door to Daichi’s family home slammed open, a small child with short black wings hopping through. “Yo! Which one of yous Sawamura?!” Asahi shrieked, flailing at the sudden noise and guest, and Daichi watched from his nest, blinking slowly. The child stared, then laughed, head tipped back and mouth wide, the sound bursting forth. Asahi squeaked again, staring at the boy in terror.

Black trousers tucked into leather braces, and simple sandals. A white kimono with black and orange accents around the neck and in stripes down the sleeves. A wide, black obi with a strip of orange in its center, a smaller yellow stripe in the center of that. A gray vest that dangled with yellow puffs and then a bright red sash striping across the boy’s narrow torso. There was an alarming strip of yellow hair from under the small hat he wore, a carved half-mask of a beak dangling around his neck.

“I take it you’re the messenger?” Daichi inquired from his nest. The boy’s laughter slowed, eyes opening to take in the room and then zero in on Asahi. Daichi remained where he was, content not to move, despite the disrespect he was showing.

The boy’s jaw dropped and eyes widened. “Oh, oh _wow_ , wow, he _really_ chose good!” Asahi stared at him, likely still in fear of the tengu standing in the room with them, before his cheeks flared pink. “Just, like, I knew he had good taste, and since he chose a human, I figured they’d be something, but _whoa_.” Pink turned to red and Asahi quickly covered his face with his hands. “Oh, oh no, don’t be embarrassed!”

“It’s not _me_ ,” Asahi whispered from behind his fingers, trembling in embarrassment.

“No?” The boy tilted his head, blinking. “Then where’s Sawamura? I have a package and a letter!” The boy looked around the room. Daichi wiggled a hand out, waving. “Oh! Huh, that looks nice.” The boy pattered across the room, sandals clacking against the floor, before he reached the nest, plopping down to sit on the floor and gazing at him. Up close, the boy had brilliant amber eyes, wide and expressive. “Are you not feeling good?”

“No, I’m fine, thanks. I just have a lot of free time on my hands now.” The boy nodded and Daichi finally sat up, wiggling to the side. “I’m sure the floor isn’t comfortable.” The boy scrambled in with no further prompting, looking pleased with the current events. Asahi looked close to fainting again. A pack slipped into the boy’s lap and he pulled out an envelope and then a small, brown paper wrapped package.

“For you!” the child chirped. Daichi took them both, undoing the seal on the letter and slipping out the folded parchment. At his touch, it flared into a red light, the envelope disappearing and the letter floated out on its own, a seal flashing before he could take it in. “Aha, so you _are_ Sawamura! Good!” Daichi raised a brow. “Otherwise the seal wouldn’t have broken!”

“I see.” The boy swiveled on the nest, leaning towards Asahi, who watched warily from the sofa. At his gaze, Asahi stiffened. The child stared at him intently, smile wide. Daichi gave it a moment and when Asahi looked close to bolting, a bead of sweat sliding down his neck, Daichi smiled. “My cousin, Asahi.”

“Nice to meet you, Asahi-san! I’m Nishinoya Yuu, but you can just call me Noya!” His cousin looked very distressed, but Daichi figured it was time he made friends on his own.

“A-ah, nice—nice to meet you, Nishinoya-sama… I—I’m Azumane Asahi…”

“Just Noya’s fine!”

“N-noya-san…”

Daichi looked down at the parchment in his hand, taking in the neat kanji of his supposed fiancé. A simple letter of introduction—curiously leaving out his name?—and that while he wasn’t proud of this, he’d actually been interested for some years so he hoped Daichi took to him as much as he’d taken to Daichi.

He was flattered, to be sure, but that brought about the question of how gods went about noticing humans. “Noya, tell me, how do gods notice humans?”

“Hm?” The messenger swiveled back. “Oh, well, there are ways, of-course. Sometimes they come down, so there’s that, but he hasn’t been around for a while so, let’s see…” Noya tapped at his chin. “Oh, probably water. He’s not great at it, but he’s decent.”

“Water?”

“Scrying? Is that what you call it? Seeing things in water? Like ponds or buckets or whatever?” Daichi had no idea, but now he was feeling distinctly creeped out. “Oh! Oh, no, he’s not that good, so his images are never clear! He told me it was more like auras!” Well, that made him feel better.  A bit. “I’m gonna have to laugh at him, though. Courting you without even knowing what you look like,” Noya’s smile was wide, eyes bright in his glee. “I’ll have fun holding it over him!”

“By all means,” Daichi granted smoothly. Noya’s face lit up further.

“I like you! This is gonna be so much fun! He’s been pining for _years_ ,” Noya informed him. Daichi raised a brow.

“Has he? I can’t say I’m all that exciting.”

“He has!” Noya insisted. “When he found out about your customs, we couldn’t get him to shut up!”

Daichi smiled, warming up to this elusive man. It was… nice. To be wanted, he supposed. “And how long ago was that?”

“Last month,” Noya said, shoulders slumping. “He was insufferable. We were all relieved when he finally got up the courage to claim you. Lucky he did, I’d been hearing you were gonna marry some lady.”

Daichi wondered, if Noya was to be believed, who his supposed courter was. They were respectful, he gathered that, but not above taking what he wanted. Curious. “Couldn’t he have just asked me? Instead of bringing up that outdated tradition?” Noya gazed at him, then his mouth made a small ‘o’ before he lit up in a smile.

“Oh, ohhhh, oh I can’t _wait_ to tell him this! I’m going, right now! I’ll be back in a few days! Wow, this is gonna be so much fun! See you, Sawamura, Asahi-san!” Noya fluttered out of the cozy little blanket nest, clambering across the floor to throw open the door, bolting out and then rocketing into the sky. With a cry of triumphant, his small wings sprouted and grew, dwarfing him as they led him steadily up into the air.

“Well, he seemed fun.”

On the sofa, Asahi tilted sideways to bury his pink face in a pillow.

* * *

 

“Sawamura!” A shadow floated above him and when he looked up, Noya beamed down at him, hovering. “I’m back!” Daichi shifted to let his hands rest in his kimono sleeves as the messenger came to rest on the ground, wings shrinking to a respectable size before he loosened the ties of the mask covering his mouth. “He was _so_ upset it was hilarious!”

“I feel it’s in poor taste to mock your lord,” Daichi said, but a smile pulled at his lips nevertheless.

Noya waved a hand. “Nah, it’s fine! We all had a go at him!” Daichi did smile now. “He thought your custom was the only way, so when I told him he could’ve just _asked_ , he realized he could’ve met you a lot sooner! Now he has to wait another three months!” Noya was apparently still tickled over this reveal, and Daichi found himself smiling wider. 

“He’s that fond of me, is he?”

“It’s disgusting, is what it is,” a new, rougher voice, spit out. Noya cheered at the appearance of another tengu, this one taller, more along Daichi’s height, with a scowl and a shaved head.

“Ryuu!” The new messenger, Ryuu apparently, smirked, his smile baring sharp teeth.

“Noya-san! I was wonderin’ where ya went off to! So you’re Sawamura, huh?” The tengu landed, circling him with a glint in his red eyes. “Well, I can’t see the appeal myself, but hey, auras don’t lie I guess,” he shrugged. Daichi resisted the urge to smack him. He smiled blandly instead. Ryuu was dressed similar to Noya, but minus the hat and the vest, his kimono black with embellishments. A sword was nestled at his side. “Ah, well. Noya-san spoke pretty highly of ya too, so I guess I can—“

“Nii-san. Honorable Lords.” Daichi leaned to peer past the two, seeing his cousin smiling. Chikara bowed his head in his greeting, straightening after a moment. “If I may speak?” The tengu turned, Ryuu appearing ready to scowl and maybe yell, but Daichi slipped past him, stepping up.

“Chikara. What seems to be the trouble?”

“If I may, Asahi has locked himself in my back room and is refusing to come out.”

“Oh?”

“It appears he became nervous by our Honorable Lords’ visit.” A small hand tugged on Daichi’s sleeve and when he saw Chikara’s eyes widened slightly, he turned to see Noya looking up at him, eyes bright.

“We’re going to see Asahi-san?”

Daichi’s smile appeared pleasant, but Chikara sighed. “If you’d like to accompany me, I would not object.” The smaller of the messengers cheered, while Ryuu blinked at Chikara. “Forgive my manners. I am Sawamura Daichi. My cousin, Chikara,” he introduced himself to Ryuu, who looked at him, then back at his cousin.

Chikara gave a sleepy smile. “An honor, my lord. Ennoshita Chikara, at your service.” He bowed and Ryuu puffed up.

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke! Pleasure’s all mine!”

“Ryuu! You’re gonna get to meet Asahi-san!” Daichi smiled widely, raising an arm to motion towards the house just a short distance away. “This way!” Noya marched off, Chikara and Tanaka behind him, while Daichi followed behind them, hands back in his sleeves as he smiled politely to their neighbors that watched with wide eyes. “Asahi-san!” There was a distressed yelp from behind a door and Noya was immediately swinging open the door. “Don’t worry, it’s just—you’re so _tall!_ ” Noya seemed pleased by this latest development, Asahi near cowering away from the excited messenger’s happiness. “Come meet Ryuu!”

Daichi watched his cousin follow meekly, Noya holding onto one of his hands. The height difference was laughable, the tengu dwarfed by Asahi, but it appeared as though his height bore no connection to his confidence. “R-really, I don’t—“

“Ryuu! This is Asahi-san! Sawamura’s cousin!” Tanaka appraised the meek giant, face screwing up in a scowl, before he grinned widely.

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke. If Noya-san likes you, you can’t be that bad!” He declared. Noya beamed up at Asahi, who squeaked.

“My thanks, Honorable Lord, for retrieving Asahi.” Chikara nodded towards Noya, who grinned back.

“Just Noya’s fine, Chikara!” If his cousin was surprised at the familiar address, Chikara made no show of it. In-fact, he simply pulled away to settle at his desk, a book and parchment awaiting him. “Oh, that reminds me! Sawamura, I have another letter for you!” Noya pulled out another envelope, the seal breaking once Daichi touched it once again.

“If you wouldn’t mind keeping my cousins company, I can give you one you can return with?” Noya and Tanaka’s eyes glittered and while Chikara merely waved a hand in agreement to housing the tengu, Asahi looked terrified.

“I-I have work to do, so I can’t—“

“Entertain our honorable guests, Asahi,” Daichi ordered, the smile not leaving his face. His cousin quietly yielded, settling gingerly at the table. “Please, make yourselves comfortable. I will return soon with my response.”

“Take your time,” they chorused. Daichi’s smile widened before he took his leave of his cousin’s home.

Well. If he was to marry a god in three months’ time, there was nothing wrong with making friends with the messengers. If that resulted in his cousins being courted, well, they could handle themselves.

* * *

 

 A month into his courtship, Daichi was making his way through the forest. He’d been told there was a shrine deep in the heart and it’d been heavily hinted by his mother that it would make a good impression if he were to go, clean it up, and offer some incense. It’s not that Daichi _wanted_ to marry a god, but, well, he didn’t get a choice in the matter, so he didn’t care one way or another.

Noya’s visits were frequent and he bore letters and small gifts, Tanaka often tagging along. They dropped off his things, then went to “visit” with his cousins while he composed a reply. His mother took their interest as good tidings and his neighbors didn’t stare so much now. Asahi was still skittish—as was normal—but Noya was aggressive with his obvious affections and the giant was beginning to relax. Chikara, always calm, took Tanaka’s personality in stride, despite the tengu’s awkward attempts at conversation. He’d expressed no clear interest, but he was obviously fond of the overly loud messenger.

In regards to his fiancé, the letters were formal, mostly pleasantries and idle words. He wondered, if this man was apparently so enamored with him, why his words were so stilted. He could chalk it up to position, but Daichi wondered if he just didn’t know what to say or ask. He was willing to bet that, once they met, conversation might flow easier, but what did he have in common with a god? What could they talk about?

Why did he even see in Daichi anyway?

“Oh! Excuse me!” He startled out of his thoughts, a figure waving from beyond the trees. “Have you seen a—a kid around? About yea tall?” The tall man raised a hand to the center of his chest, then paused, looking at his hand for a long moment, before lowering it a bit more. “Bright orange hair, can’t miss ‘em.”

“I haven’t, I’m sorry,” Daichi stepped closer, the man’s features coming into focus. Taller, shoulders broad. A crimson kimono tied by a gray obi paired with a pair of black hakama, bound at the ankles and showing boots. His hair was… interesting, sticking up like he’d slept against a wall. “I could help you look?” Daichi offered politely. The man’s lips pursed into a frown, looking around himself before sighing, shaking his head. “Are you traveling?”

“Yeah, I guess? I don’t know my way around at all, and the brat’s gone and run off, probably distracted by a bird or something…” He let out a huff, crossing his arms tightly. “Gave him one job… went and got us lost, then wandered off… Ah, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way. You?”

“Sawamura Daichi.” The stranger stared at him for a long moment, blinking slowly, before pink burst on his cheeks and a whispered _whoa_ escaped. “Are… are you okay?”

“Sa-sawamura, you say?” Kuroo managed, shifting as if preparing to run away, a hand raised to cover the bottom half of his face, his other arm braced over his stomach. Daichi, however, saw the smile on his lips.

In a word, he was confused. “Indeed. Perhaps you’ve heard of my father? Sawamura Hiroshi?”

“Y-yeah, sure, from Karasuno, right? You’re—you’re the leader’s son, right?” There was something in his voice Daichi couldn’t place, but the man looked desperate.

“I am. Did you have business in Karasuno?”

“No! No, I mean, ah, just in the area I guess? New to the area I mean!” Kuroo dropped his hand, the smile on his face wide. He looked like he was panicking. Or trying to hide something. Daichi gazed at him a moment longer, wondering if he would break as easily as Asahi did. “So! What’re you doing out here? Huh?”

“There’s a shrine further in the forest. If you don’t mind accompanying me, I can lead you to the main road after that. And maybe help you look for your friend.”

Kuroo dropped his hands, fingers fidgeting, but his smile remained. “Sure, sure, that sounds—that sounds _great_. A shrine, huh? W-who for?”

“A local god. It’s been awhile since it’s been used, we don’t usually keep individual ones. Kusi, God of strategy and success.” Daichi watched as Kuroo straightened up. “Are you familiar with him?”

“My patron,” Kuroo confirmed. “Yours?”

“Canek.”

“Perseverance and determination, huh?” Kuroo eyed him, hand raised to his chin. “Yeah, you seem like the type. He likes your kind.” Daichi raised a brow and Kuroo gazed back at him. Then his eyes widened in a panic. “T-that’s what our priest says! We have a few of Canek back—back home!” Daichi smiled and Kuroo nearly wilted. “So, shrine. This way?” He pointed and Daichi pressed his lips together, raising a hand to point in the opposite direction. “Ah. Maybe, you should lead…” 

So Daichi did, keeping his smile light and staying quiet. Kuroo walked beside him, distance between the two as the raven muttered to himself, hands raised as he mumbled. Daichi let him—it was obvious he was uncomfortable to some extent, either embarrassed by getting lost or how he’d acted in-front of Daichi just moments before.

It was a quiet walk and by Daichi’s rough estimate, they were only another twenty minutes from the shrine when Kuroo shook himself, taking in a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. Daichi glanced at him, then turned his head fully, watching him. “I must seem terribly rude.”

“You’re preoccupied. I can understand. Your friend, how young is he?”

“Oh, him? No, no no, not about the Shrimp, he’ll be fine. He gets _me_ lost and then magically shows up wherever we’re going, scolding me for getting lost. No it’s, ah, something else. Sorry, I’ve been pretty awful company.” Kuroo offered a sheepish smile and Daichi returned it, facing forward once more.

“Well, if it’s nothing I can help with, perhaps I can help in taking your mind off it?” Daichi kept his eyes ahead. He didn’t want to pressure the stranger, who was already distracted, into making him even more uncomfortable.

“Like, getting to know each other? Like that?”

Daichi tilted his head then, seeing Kuroo’s expression bright and hopeful. Daichi let his smile widen, hoping he got the message across. “If you’re agreeable, then I wouldn’t mind getting to know a traveler, such as yourself.” Kuroo’s smile wobbled into something distant, eyes taking on an almost glazed look. “Do I take that as your agreement?”

“Sure, yeah, I’d love to get to know you, Sawamura!”

“You said you were new to the area. What brings you here?” Daichi asked, clasping his hands behind his back. Kuroo snapped to, stumbling over a root before straightening up, pink inching across his cheeks. Daichi pressed his lips together tight, trying hard not to smile.

“Ah, a, uh, a wedding, actually. You said you don’t keep individual shrines—then what’s this one doing all out here?”

Daichi hummed low and he missed the quick breath Kuroo took. “Kusi is actually our patron, of the mountain itself. We respect all gods equally, and our temple in town reflects that, but a separate shrine was built long ago to pay further respects to our protector. It hasn’t been used in years, before my grandfather, maybe even before my great-grandfather. It used to be closer to the village, but we had to move. Flooding? Or a landslide. I can’t remember right now. So it was, ah, kind of a walk to get to it? That sounds really disrespectful, actually,” Daichi rubbed at the back of his head, looking away as he laughed lightly. “Neglecting a shrine because of distance…”

“No, it’s understandable. You have feast days then, right? For him instead?”

“Yeah, we do. You said a wedding?” Daichi looked over, seeing Kuroo looking up at the trees sprawled above them. “Will you be staying long?”

“Couple months. Family thing. Might be in and out,” Kuroo cocked his head to the side, his grin crooked. “I’m the only one reliable enough to keep everything running smoothly and go back and forth.” Daichi raised a brow, lips quirking up. “Ohoho? Don’t believe me, Sawamura?”

“You did get lost, after-all,” Daichi pointed out. Kuroo jerked, hand reaching to brace against his chest.

“I am _hurt_! I didn’t get lost, I was following the directionally challenged Shrimpy!”

“Ah, of-course. Apologies, my mistake,” Daichi drawled. Kuroo dropped his hand, nodding regally before lifting his chin up.

“I’ll forgive you this time,” he sniffed. Daichi blinked for a moment, before he snorted, a hand raising to cover his mouth as he held in his laughter, failing when a few chuckles slipped out. Kuroo dropped his haughty stance to grin again, smile crooked and making him look younger than he most likely was. “You have a really nice smile, Daichi…”

“That good of friends, are we?” Daichi dropped his hands to cross his arms over his chest. Kuroo’s smile slipped, horror overtaking his eyes before Daichi lifted his hand up, waving it slightly in dismissal. “Its fine, it’s fine. I prefer ‘Daichi’ anyway. Sawamura makes me think of my dad. Do you prefer Tetsurou?” Kuroo made a choked noise in his throat, wobbling to a stop, mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Daichi moved his hand to rub at his neck. “Ah, was I too forward then?”

“N-no, it’s—“ Kuroo croaked, before he snapped his jaw shut with an audible click. A heavy swallow, and he dropped his eyes. “Tet—Tetsu is, ah, fine—if you want! You don’t have to!” He glanced up in a panic, but Daichi only smiled.

“You hardly know me, it’s fine, Kuroo.” Kuroo looked down, nodding slowly. “Well, not too far now. Who’s the wedding for?”

“…ah?”

“The wedding. Your brother? Sister? Cousin?” Daichi glanced back, seeing Kuroo still standing there, watching him with wide eyes. “Kuroo?” Kuroo blinked hard, shaking himself and stepping forward. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine, sorry. My cousin.”

“Ah.” Daichi felt it could’ve gone better, but it also could’ve gone a lot worse, all things considered. “We’ll be busy with a wedding as well, so I can understand the stress,” Daichi offered calmly.

“Oh?”

“Mm. But enough of that. Did you travel far?”

Kuroo took the offered change, expression softening. “Ah, not really. Just from over the mountain is all. Nothing too impressive.”

“Well, for coming here from your own home to help your cousin, that’s really admirable,” Daichi insisted. If fate hadn’t turned out as it did, he might have wished to offer the same kind of help. But as it stood, even if little Mina had needed his help, he wouldn’t have been able to leave anyway, marriage or not. The life of village chief was one that remained steadfast and permanent.

“You think?”

“To leave your own home, for months at a time? To help and live in a place that wasn’t your own? Even if they are family, I can understand it might be strange.” He would know soon enough, except he won’t be able to return to his family home once it was all done with. “Do you have any siblings?”

“Me? Oh, well, a couple, I guess.”

Daichi raised a brow, looking at him curiously. “’You guess’?” he echoed.

“I mean, we were all raised together, so I see them as family,” Kuroo explained. Daichi nodded after a moment. “You?”

“No, but I have two cousins I see as brothers, so I understand how you feel. Sometimes I wish we were brothers, it’d make everything a lot easier,” he huffed out. If only his parents hadn’t seen him as the perfect child and decided to have more…

“Like what?”

“Believe it or not, but they’ve both attracted the attention of tengu.” Kuroo stopped abruptly, staring at him. Daichi nodded, hoping his expression conveyed his own feelings for the situation. “It’s true, I swear. The two are troublemakers, but they’re too busy trying to win my cousins’ affections to do anything of the sort. Asahi is completely hopeless, hiding and stumbling all over himself while the messenger makes his feelings known, and Chikara is composed enough to keep his under check while his suitor attempts to flirt. If they were my brothers, I could put them out of their misery and interfere. I’ll be leaving soon enough, so I hope they get everything settled before then. I’d hate to have to worry about them while I’m gone.”

“Tengu,” Kuroo blinked slowly, incredulous. “Two tengu are courting your cousins.”

“Attempting to, anyway,” Daichi shrugged. “This is just the latest issue. Asahi’s always been weak-willed, so I’ve had to deal with him much longer than Chikara, but he’s gotten into his own set of—“

“Sorry, wait, hold on. Tengu. _How_ did tengu even meet your cousins to court them? Weren’t they—aren’t tengu the messengers of the gods?”

Daichi paused. Kuroo was a stranger, here for a short time. Daichi only met him by luck and misdirection. And perhaps, for a time, Daichi could be such a stranger in turn. “That wedding I mentioned? Our traditions say that the children of the village are offered at birth to the gods. Should when they come of age, a god claims them, they will then be engaged.” Daichi smiled at the look of pure awe on Kuroo’s face, and relished in the small fact that their history called only for the children of the village chief. He supposed Kuroo didn’t need to know that little tidbit, nor did he see the need to spread it, so he kept it to himself. “Hence the wedding, and hence the tengu. They met my cousins by chance and have made their intentions known. We see their interest as good omens, so we leave it to my cousins on whether or not it progresses.”

“Wow. That’s—wow.”

Daichi shrugged. “It should be something. It’s the first time in our history that a god has made good on that claim. They’re harmless enough, so I enjoy teasing my cousins.”

“That’s, that’s really something. I can’t believe I haven’t heard of this already, when is it? Soon?” Kuroo’s surprise was understandable, as was his eagerness.

“We haven’t found cause to spread it yet. It could be ended at the end of the courtship period, after-all,” Daichi started walking again. If he stopped to talk with Kuroo all day, his mother would question if he really did clean the shrine. A moment, and quiet footsteps followed. “So, we’d just as well know it will actually take place, than send word of our good fortune.”

“It could—really? That can happen?”

“Of-course. Should the god choose instead to not take his courted, our village would then receive his blessing in exchange,” Daichi recited. His mother had explained this to him when he’d asked, if just a little desperately, how to get out of it. He had no choice in the matter, having been offered in his infancy, like all those before him.

“And, what if his chosen rejects him?” Kuroo asked, voice low. Daichi wondered if he thought he might be punished for even suggesting such a thing—Daichi didn’t blame him. He’d wondered too, if he had spoken the words allowed, what would have happened? Would he have summoned his fiancé? Or Sinu, Goddess of Vengeance?

“That won’t happen.” There was a soft noise of surprise, and Daichi turned to look at his walking companion. Kuroo seemed confused.

“They’re excited?” Kuroo asked slowly, watching Daichi for any indication.

“It’s not our place to refuse.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up, disappearing under his hair. “You’re being forced?” He sounded scandalized. Daichi supposed, he did too at one point. “Surely you have a say in your own marriage?”

“It’s our tradition, law. It’s an outdated one, never before used, but one all the same. It’s an honor, to be chosen.” Daichi had the time to come to terms with it. It didn’t mean he liked it, but he figured it would be an adventure. He would have never left his home had this not happened, so he was taking it as an opportunity to see something other than his home.

“You are being forced, by a god no less.”

Kuroo sounded disgusted and Daichi was quick to shake away his thoughts. “We don’t see it as that. It _is_ an honor, and we take pride in our traditions. When else would we have ever seen a god? This will be a good thing, despite the circumstances. Even in the match doesn’t go through, we will be blessed.” Kuroo still looked too upset, even for a sympathetic stranger, so Daichi leaned in close, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Kuroo tensed at the motion, shoulders hiking up to his ears as he stared. “You seem awfully upset for such a nice outing.”

“Such a—what?”

“We’re getting to know each other, forget our problems! Not overthinking them and making them worse,” Daichi tutted, quirking a brow and frowning lightly. “You’re terrible at this game.”

Kuroo stared at him for a long moment, form loosening under Daichi’s arm, before his face screwed up and the most terrible laugh Daichi has ever had the pleasure of hearing in his life burst from his new acquaintance. Daichi let go, watching in wonder as Kuroo doubled over, the horrible braying laugh echoing around them.

If he wasn’t already engaged to a god, Daichi might have just fallen for the smile on Kuroo’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh so here's the first chapter!! I wanted to make it a oneshot, but it wasn't cooperating, so two chapters it is!!  
> See you next time~


End file.
